Over a cup of coffee
by TwilightPony21
Summary: Just a little JAG coffee shop AU ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I have no idea why I started writing a JAG ficlet – I know the show has been gone for years now. But I loved Harm and Mac and how they started the whole NCIS franchise, so I just felt inspired to write this little AU ficlet. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Two double foam lattes for table three!"

Sarah MacKenzie hurried into the kitchen to fill the latest order just as the bell over the entrance rang with two more customers for the morning rush. "Harriet!"

"Don't worry, I got this one," Harriet called back.

The customers slid into a booth with an easy familiarity of the little coffee shop.

"Morning, boys," Harriet greeted cheerfully. "What'll you have this morning?"

"If there's a pre-trial agreement, the military judge must make sure that the entire agreement complies with…complies with…"

"RCM 9-10-F-4," Harm supplied.

"RCM 9-10-F-4!" Bud exclaimed. "If there's a pre-trial agreement, the military judge must make sure that the entire agreement complies with RCM 9-10-F-4."

Harriet looked at both of them in confusion.

"Big test tonight," Harm explained. He subtly kicked his friend under the table. "Bud, what're you having for breakfast?"

Interrupted from his recitation, Bud looked up at Harriet and blinked in surprise.

She smiled. "Are you boys in law school?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, feeling slightly warm and fuzzy from the way she smiled at him. "Big test tonight."

"So I heard." Harriet winked at him. "Well, let me get you a little brain food on the house, okay?"

* * *

Just a few minutes later, Harriet returned with two plates of sugary treats. "Sarah will be right over with your coffee."

"Thank you, uh…"

"Harriet," she said, aiming another special smile at Bud. "Enjoy."

Harm eyed the plates suspiciously. "Doughnuts?"

"Power nuts," Bud informed him.

"What?"

"Power nuts. 100% whole wheat coated in a sugar substitute packed with 30 essential vitamins and minerals. Brain food."

"Power nuts," Harm scoffed. "I think I'll stick with the—"

"Coffee?"

Harm looked up and found a pretty brunette waitress standing over him with two steaming mugs of coffee. He felt his heart skip a beat as she set them on the table.

"Thank you," he said, flashing her a brilliant smile.

* * *

"He's so cute," Harriet squealed.

Sarah could already see the stars in her friend's eyes. "The short one?" she asked.

"His name is Bud," Harriet said dreamily. "He's studying to be a lawyer."

"What about his friend?"

"Him, too." Harriet grinned devilishly. "Why? Do you like your lawyers tall, dark, and handsome?"

Sarah couldn't help but blush. "He has a nice smile."

"Uh-huh."

When the two men had finished eating, they stepped up to the cash register, and Sarah could see the tall one pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, it's on the house," she said quickly. She motioned to Harriet. "As my colleague mentioned earlier."

"Bye, Bud," Harriet called. "Good luck on your test."

Harm raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Sarah nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, thank you—ah, sorry, I didn't catch your name." He held out his hand to her. "Harm."

The intensity of his gaze was enough to make Sarah flush with heat.

"Sarah," she said breathlessly. "But you can call me Mac."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I actually didn't expect to continue this little ficlet, but I started writing this section and then couldn't stop! I hope you like it. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Even in the midst of a noisy crowd and music blaring from the speakers, Harriet scanned the room and immediately spotted who she was looking for.

"Hi, Bud!"

His face broke into a huge smile. "Harriet!"

Harriet looked over at Sarah apologetically, but her friend was already motioning her away.

"Go on. Have fun."

As she watched Harriet hurry over to greet Bud with a kiss on the cheek, Sarah wondered if the man she wanted to see was also somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey, pretty lady, what're you doing here all alone?"

It wasn't his voice, but another deep male voice tickled her ear from behind. She coughed as she suddenly inhaled the strong liquor on his breath.

"Don't worry," he slurred. "I'll keep you company...let's just get you a beer…"

"Um, no, thank you."

"Oh, I see. You're a vodka girl. Hey, can I get some of those vodka shots over here?"

"Sorry, no, thanks."

The guy slung a drunken arm over her shoulders, and Sarah quickly tried to move away, only to hear a yelp of pain as the arm was violently yanked backwards.

"Hey! What the hell, Rabb? I was just getting a drink for the pretty lady."

"Well, the lady said no," Harm shot back. "So get lost, Harvey."

"All right, man." Harvey backed up slowly with his hands raised in surrender.

Harm turned back to Sarah. "You okay?"

"Um…yeah."

"Did you want something to drink?"

Sarah blinked in confusion. "Um, no. I—I have to get out of here."

Without another word, she whirled around and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

He found her just outside, sitting on a bench with her arms wrapped protectively around herself in the chilly evening air. He gently placed his leather jacket over her shoulders, and he could feel her take a deep breath.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

And so Harm simply sat beside her in silence.

"I'm an alcoholic," she finally said.

His eyes locked on hers, but he didn't say anything.

"Or I was," she admitted. "I'm sober now. It started because of my dad. He was always drunk. So I started drinking, too." She swallowed hard. "I guess in the end, I turned out to be just like him. He was never much of a father. Who would ever want to be just like their father anyway?"

Her words stung without intention, and when she glanced over at him, she noticed the hurt look in his eyes.

"Harm?"

"My dad was a naval aviator," he said quietly. "His plane was shot down in Vietnam when I was six."

"Oh, Harm, I'm sorry—"

"I always wanted to be just like my dad. So I learned to fly."

"You're a pilot?" Sarah looked at him in disbelief. "And you're also studying to be a lawyer?"

Harm forced himself to smile. "Is that so hard to believe?" he teased.

She didn't answer, but there was a new understanding that seemed to cross over her face, and the two of them remained lost in each other's eyes for just a moment.

"Come on," he finally said, breaking the silence. "Let me buy you a cup of coffee."

"What?"

"You drink coffee, right?"

"Harm, I work at a coffee shop."

"Even better."

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, her eyes still watching him in wonder.

"You're an interesting character, Harmon Rabb," she said quietly.

This time his trademark grin was genuine.

"Well, right back at ya, MacKenzie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well…I keep marking this story as complete. But then Harm, Mac, Bud, and Harriet just keep asking to be written! I hope you like this part – maybe it will be complete now. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Five extra foam lattes with a double shot of hazelnut espresso," Sarah announced, handing the cups over the counter to the waiting customers. "Have a great day."

"Or a highly caffeinated one," Harriet said cheekily as the group headed out the door. "Whew, that was a busy rush."

Sarah washed her hands and reached for a towel to dry them. "Monday mornings usually are. Hey, so how was your date with Bud last night?"

"It wasn't a date," Harriet explained. "He just came over for a quick dinner while he gets ready for the mock trial this week. I'm a little worried about him…he's so flustered about it."

Sarah laughed. "Well, nothing says 'romantic date' like prepping for a criminal trial."

"He did bring a picnic for dinner."

"Harriet, that's romantic!"

"I guess so," she mused. "When we said good night, I think he wanted to kiss me, but he was so shy."

"So what'd you do?"

"I kissed him."

"Harriet!"

Harriet's eyes sparkled. "Well, sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

The bell over the entrance suddenly rang and a familiar face stepped through the door.

"Hey, Harm," Sarah greeted him casually. "The usual to go?"

"You got it."

"Coming right up."

He slid into a booth and spread a pack of notecards out in front of him.

"Your caffeine, sir," Sarah said a moment later as she placed a travel mug in his hands and slid into the booth across the table.

"Thanks. I need it."

"Mock trial?" she guessed.

"Defense counsel."

"You think your client is innocent?"

"Until proven guilty."

"Well, if you can introduce reasonable doubt into the jury's mind, then they have no choice but to acquit the defendant."

"Doesn't necessarily lead to the truth."

"Maybe not."

"Mac, you ever think about becoming a lawyer?"

She laughed. "I've just been hanging around you and Bud for too long. Besides, I have the coffee shop to run."

Harm raised his mug with a slight smirk on his face. "True, then where would I get my pre-trial caffeine fix?"

"Oh, so now I'm guilty of hyping up the defense on caffeine?" She smiled. "Then I feel sorry for the prosecution."

"Bud's the prosecution."

They shared another smile at that, and Harm took another sip of coffee.

"You better go," Sarah said. "You only have twenty-three minutes to get to court."

Puzzled, he looked at his watch and then back at her.

"Twenty-two minutes and fifty seconds, counselor."

With a grin, he gathered up his notecards and his travel mug. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Any time," she said. "I'll see you later."

"Why are you saying good-bye and not good luck?"

"You don't need luck," she teased. "Not if you have the truth."

He grinned and downed another sip of coffee. As he headed for the door, Sarah couldn't help but admire him in his dark, perfectly pressed suit, looking every bit like a professional lawyer.

"Harm?" she called.

He looked back, and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

Quickly, she closed the distance between them, reached an arm around his neck, and pulled him down into a soft, sweet kiss.

"Good luck," she whispered.


End file.
